Forgotten Madness
by NoahGirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was a Noah; a Noah that the Millennium Earl forgot about? Locked away for millenniums a new Noah will be released into D. Grey Man. Though, there may be something...wrong with this Noah. Once again Allen and his friends will rise to cleanse the fighting, but perhaps they wont be able to succeed...
1. Beginning of the End

I feel as though my time has come,

To focus on my future life

instead of the past and where I'm from.

The things I've seen are beyond struggle and beyond strife.

I ask you what you would do

If you knew your life would end tonight?

I know there has to be something which I am to do,

but as far as what my purpose is,

I have no clue.

So I wander through the streets

With my shadow on my side

and my turmoil in my mind.

I feel as though I need a change of direction,

I feel it is my time.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"There is this dream. A dream that started when I became alone. It begins when I find myself in a dark empty room that seems to go on forever. As I walk further into the darkness of the void, I see a beautiful light in the distance. It's a green gear floating above me and as I reach for it, it shatters before my eyes. Then this dream becomes a nightmare."

I'm hauled back into the darkness by two sets of dark hands and was shoved onto a staggered throne. Before I could try to get out, chains grew out of the throne and tied my hands and legs down. A cold breeze drifted over me and a feeling, I would not be able to describe, shot though me. It was filled with hatred and pleasure. I then notice my shadow layed before me. It didn't reflect my form because it was standing, not sitting, and it's hands seemed to be long sharp claws. It grows a see through smirk and opens two bright gold eyes before me. The shadow began to grow into a 3D figure and it then reached it's claw out for me.

"Luckily...like everything else in the world, it ends..."

I bounce up, holding my heart and looked around frantically. It was the middle of the night in the orphanage located in England and everyone appeared to be fast asleep. I sighed and leaned back on my bed that was aligned with many others around me, "It...was just a nightmare." I say quietly to myself.

"That's your third one this week, Alya." A voice sounded.

I looked to the side to my friend, Aron, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at me with tired eyes.

He had spiky red hair with an old, black headband holding it back and his eyes were a dark green He never told me his age, but he appeared to be about 13, just like me. My hair was very long, almost reaching down to my legs, and was white as its natural color. My eyes were a dark red and my skin was pale as if I had never seen the sun.

"I'm sorry, Aron, did I wake you?" I asked sadly.

"No, I was already awake." he says smiling slightly.

I knew he was lying, "Then you should get some sleep, the orphanage will still wake us up at six in the morning for chores."

"Yeah, I guess your right..." he said laying back down on his bed. "Is it the same dream?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's the Green Gear again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll stop."

I smiled, "I hope they will..."

"Goodnight." he said closing his eyes.

I yawned, "Goodnight, Aron."

'Why have these nightmares keep occurring to me and why do they feel so real...'

I gently shut my eyes and fall fast asleep.

-6 am-

I awoke from my sleep to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in my ear and an old lady in a black robe glaring down at me, "Hear that, Alya!? It's time to get up!" She shouted. It was Mrs. Koller. She was the leader of the orphanage and was also the meanest out of all the other adults.

I stumbled forward off my bed and fell on my face. I scrambled forward and headed toward a line of orphans across the room, I ran over to Aron, breathing heavily. The line went in alphabetical order so I was second in line and Aron third. Every day Mrs. Koller would take the first person in line and take him/her away while everyone else does chores. By the end of the day, the kid returns ill or loses something. Abby went yesterday and she returned with a broken arm and had lost her voice. Most kids didn't even return and that's what really got me scared. I was next tomorrow, I really wish my name wasn't Alya...

I watched as Mrs. Koller took Addison, the kid first in line, by the arm and dragged him away. His long, black hair covered his eyes, but I knew he was crying. I glanced at everyone else and saw that they were watching him as well, "Poor guy..." I whisper.

After she left the room with him and we heard the sound of a door slam closed, the other kids were assigned their jobs and they all set to work.

-0-

I fell on my bed, exhausted, and looked up at Aron who sat himself down, "You do know your next, right?" he asked me not looking into my eyes.

"I know, but don't worry, I'm sure it wont be that bad..."

Aron came over and pulled me close, "Promise me..." he began as he pulled away, "Promise me that you'll come back." He said tears rolling down his cheeks.

I hugged him, "I promise. No matter what happens, I'll return."

I sent him back to his bed and sat on the edge of my bed, clenching my bed sheets. I felt tears begin to roll down my face.

-The next morning-

I awoke to Aron nudging me awake, "Everyone's lining up, come on." he said.

I nodded and followed him in line, glancing at the other kids I walked past. I came to the beginning of the line and noticed that Addison had not returned from last night. I paused as the alarm clock rang and Mrs. Koller entered the room with that nasty look on her face as she pulled out her clipboard and took attendance, starting from the back of the line and built up to the top. When she got to my name she paused, "Alya, it's your turn."

I nodded and followed her down the hall, not wanting to see Aron's face, I did not turn around.

We walked down the halls, my black orphan shoes clicking along the white, dirty tiles. We came to a steel door that looked rusty and old. As Mrs. Koller opened it, it began to squeak and make an eerie noise. We stepped inside and two men took me by the arms as Mrs. Koller strode away and left the room. I could hear the click of a lock as she left and I knew there was no way I could run away. Two lights flicked on and a steel chair that you would see when you go to the dentist appeared. The two men yanked me into the chair and tied my hands and legs down with rough, tight ropes. I struggled and pulled, wanting to get out and run away from this place and to never look back, but I was defenseless. Shortly after I gave up and stared into the darkness in front of me.

"Are you scared?" A man asked stepping forward into the light. He wore a long white coat with letters stitched on. It read 'BLACK ORDER'. I was tempted to ask him what the Black Order was, but I decided there were more important things to worry about.

I glared up at him, "Of the dark? No, I grew up in it."

He smiled kindly, ignoring the comment and asked another question, "Do you know why your here?"

I didn't answer.

"You shouldn't worry." he said snapping his fingers, "Were just researchers." A different man with muscular arms and a black coat on came into the light hovering above me and handed a tray over to him. I inched up in my seat to try and see what was resting on the tray, but I only saw a black towel placed over it, hiding whatever was beneath.

"What's your name?" I asked as he set the tray down on a desk next to me.

"My name is Doctor Makrides." he said removing the black sheet.

My eyes widened slightly at the tray. It was covered with bright green lights that all seemed familiar. 'My dream!'

"The Green Gear!" I shouted aloud on accident.

"Pardon?" Makrides asked, "Have you seen these before."

I paused for a moment 'I guess it won't do any harm if I tell him' "Um, yeah, in my dreams at night. I've only seen one though, I never knew they actually existed and I didn't know there were so many." I stated.

Makrides looked at me curiously and picked one up from the tray, "This is Innocence, also known as an Anti-Akuma weapon." He said, "Innocence is a substance of unknown composition known by the ancient civilization that first cultivated it as the "Crystal of God". It can bond with certain humans, known as Accommodators to form an "Anti-Akuma Weapon", the only kind of weapon on earth that can purify Akuma, saving the souls that are bound to them from being destroyed by the Dark Matter that gives them their power." he informed.

I looked at him, somewhat confused, "That's a lot of info..."

"Don't worry." he said pulling on gloves, "If you become an Exorcist, everything will become clear."

'Exorcist?' "Um, what if I don't become an Exorcist?"

"Then you'll be left here."

A sudden thought came to me, 'All those other kids not returning, they must have become Exorcist.'

"So everyone else that didn't return became Exorcist?" I asked gladly.

He shook his head, "Actually none of them made it."

I looked at him shocked, "B-but what happened to them then!?"

"They couldn't handle the power of the Innocence." he said simply, "But enough with the chit-chat, I have work to do."

'They're..all dead! All those innocent kids.' I glared at him feeling anger rush over me, "You murderer! You should die for all you've done, you don't even deserve to live! They were just kids!"

The man looked over at two men and motioned them to come over. I kept jerking in my chair, trying to break through, "You'll all pay!" I screamed.

"Restrain her." Makrides commanded, pointing at me.

The two men came over me and covered my mouth with a towel so I would stop screaming and added more ropes to keep me down. I wanted to kill all of them, I wanted to see their blood drop to the floor.

"There, there." he said, "No need to get so angry." A small girl came up from behind him, holding a piece of Innocence in her hand. She had short light blue hair and a black jacket with silver buttons on, "Meet Rina. She has a special gift to change the form of Innocence."

She stepped forward smiling slightly, removing the towel. "Innocence Activate" she said as she crushed a piece of Innocence in her hand and she held it out to my mouth as a liquid, "Drink up." she said taking the rag out of my mouth and poured the liquid down my throat, shutting my mouth afterwards.

I shut my eyes, feeling the liquid rush down my throat. I heard Makrides begin to talk, "Hmm...now that should be 'The Syncro Weapons' Parasitic type Innocence."

I began to feel pain rush over my entire body. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't even speak. I felt my body pull apart all at ounce and I winced. 'So many kids died in this very way...I'm sorry Aron, I might not be able to return...'

I slowly looked off to the side on the floor, my shadow lay there, looking at me. I shot up against the ropes and fell back, banging my head. 'It-it's looking at me!'

I looked again and saw two bright golden eyes, 'Help me!' I wanted to yell. 'Before I die!'

Another jolt of pain shot through my body and I shut my eyes close, clenching my tied up fists. The last thing I heard was a cry for help and glass shattering before I fainted.

-0-

I opened my eyes to a wrecked room, "What happened..." I whispered.

I sat up slowly, wincing at every movement and looked down at my body. The ropes were cut off and thrown to the side. Both my arms were in the shape of long thrust-oriented blades. (An Estoc sword blade) I looked shockingly down, amazed, 'I survived the power of Innocence!' After awhile, I tried to control it so that I could get my hands back, but they stayed the same, "Come on, show me five!" I shouted.

In an Instant, my two blades separated into ten long ones, five per hand. I looked at each one, moving my blades up and down as fingers, "That's not what I was going for..." I whined, "Now I look like Edward Scizzorhands."

I slowly got up and stepped forward, stumbling over something, and falling to the ground. I looked back and saw a white coat with a lump underneath. I then saw the words 'Black Order' stitched on and I knew what was under the coat and I was afraid to look, but I slowly pulled it off and looked at the corpse of Makrides. His arms and legs were sliced off- no, it seemed as if they were ripped off by force. Deep long cuts went over his stomach and past his black shirt and his skin was a light blue.

My eyes narrowed on him and I smirked, pointing at him with one blade, "You deserve this...I just wish I could have seen it happen."

I then walked over to the desk where Makrides placed the Innocence on the tray. The desk was split in two and as for the tray, it was dented and lay on the floor. I saw pieces of Innocence scattered across the floor, near where the tray had been dumped, and I slowly gathered all of them. I held six of them that I had found and glared down at them, "Innocence should be destroyed. All my friends here at the orphanage, I promise you that every last one will be destroyed. I slowly made a fist and tried to crush them all at ounce, but as I looked to see, they were still there! I growled slightly, looking around. 'There has to be a rock or some kind of hammer around-'

I was cut off from my thoughts when my hand of blades was replaced with a long, broad hammer, "Well, I guess this isn't so bad after all..."

I swung my arm up, over the shards of Innocence, and swung down with all my might. At first it seemed normal, but right as I touched Innocence, I was knocked back with such force, I was thrown against the wall. I yelped slightly as I opened my eyes, "Why...Why cant I destroy it!?"

I screamed loudly and got back up and ran over to the Innocence, swinging down with all my might again, but right as I hit the innocence, I flew back again, "No...I cant let Innocence hurt people!"

I felt blood drip from my forehead as I glared at the glowing light. I sat there silently until a small cry was heard from the far side of the room. I shot up and looked around quickly, waiting to hear more of the sound. Another cry was heard and I followed the source, walking past the corpse of Makrides. My eyes narrowed as I saw Rina laying on the floor with her leg cut off and her body covered with long deep cuts. She looked up at me, terrified, "Please! Dont hurt me! No more, Noah!"

I looked down at her with a blank expression and I paused, 'Why hasn't it occurred to me...Who killed Makrides!? Who destroyed the lab!?' Visions of the last thing I saw shot through me. 'Bright gold eyes...long claws.' Makrides cut up body appeared in my mind. I stepped back, away from Rina, startled. "It...It was me."

I held my head and kneeled down, seeing visions of blood. Screams and flesh ripping apart echoed in my mind. I then felt my self smirk, 'Why...why do I feel pleasure in this...what have I become..?'

Rina continued to scream at me, "You monster! Stay away!"

My eyes flashed, blinding me for awhile; then in a deep voice, I stood up and laughed, "Die Exorcist!" I raised my hand, in the form of a hammer and swung down, smashing her skull. Blood spat onto my face and I twirled around, laughing insanely, "This is what you get Black Order! I will find every last Exorcist and kill them all!" I didn't notice the tears running down my cheek.

* * *

What's in a tear...

Sorrow, hurt and fear...

That's in the rain...

pity and pain

the two so alike

you can't tell them apart...

But one is yours

the others God's...

Both are from the heart


	2. Deadly Shadow

A thousand times we die in our life.

We crumble,

Break and tear apart

until the layers of illusion

are burned away

and all that is left is the truth

of who and what we really are.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I slammed my hammer against a nearby wall, my head filled with anger and at the same time pleasure. I was going mad, I knew it, "No one should go through this!" I yelled, turning around and slamming another wall. The wall shattered as the entire room began to tumble down, "I will never forgive them for what they've done!"

I could hardly see in front of me, a mixture of blood and tears in my eyes. As I swung at yet another wall, half the room collapsed and I gained self control, trying to calm down. I was breathing heavily before a voice rang in my head, 'Hush my dear...you will get rid of all the Exorcist in good time...but for now, let us get out of this room. We still have one more person to kill, remember?'

My eyes widened at the soothing voice, but I stepped back and looked around the room. I spotted the door in the distance and winced slightly before I ran over to it and pushed against it, "It's locked from the other side..." I took a step back and swung my hammer against the door. It fell open and as I stepped out into the dark hallway, the room behind me collapsed; smoke and dirt filling the hall, "Now where are you, Mrs Koller..?"

Since the hallway lights where off, I knew it was the middle of the night, so I headed down the hall towards Mrs Koller's bedroom. As I walked slowly, I began to concentrate, surrounding myself with thoughts. I held up my hammer shaped hand and narrowed my eyes, "Show me five..." I whispered.

The hammer shrinked and then separated into five long blades as fingers. "Hmm." I moved them up and down, "Almost like claws..."

As I came to Mrs Koller's bedroom door, I had trouble turning the handle before I actually got it open. I left the door open behind me as I stepped in and walked over to Mrs Koller, snoring on her large bed. I gently slid my index finger/claw against her skin, making a small cut on her left cheek, "It's time to get up."

Mrs Koller's eyes opened slowly to look at my frightening appearance. Blood stained my body and hair, as well as my long sharp claws raised up to her face. She was about to scream when I smirked and swiftly cut through her throat. Her eyes widened as blood gushed out and stained her bed, "Never again...will you kill innocent people."

I wiped my painted claws against the fabric of her bed, cleaning my claws. I then turned around and walked out the door and back into the hallway. The smell of blood started to become overwhelming, but I resisted in getting sick and did my best to ignore it. As I continued down the hallway to leave the orphanage, I passed the orphan's room and stopped in front of the opening, looking at all of them sleeping. I stepped in curiously and walked over to Aron's bed. I looked down at him, about to brush the hair out of his face, but stopped, looking at my long claw and stepped back slightly, "Aron..." I whispered as tears began to fall from my cheeks, "I came back...but I can't stay...I'm a monster."

Blood was beginning to drip to the floor and my claws made a slight scratchy sound as they brushed against each other. I felt around my hair carefully, a few strands of hair falling from my head until I found the blue butterfly pin Aron got for my birthday. I placed it on the small table next to his bed ans smiled slightly, "Now you will know I came back..." I kissed his cheek and left the room, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Before I left the orphanage, I grabbed a large black coat, wrapped it around myself and pulled the hood up, covering my appearance. Since the sleeves where so long, my claws where hidden, but I could not hide the horrible stench of blood. I also grabbed some coins from Mrs Koller's room. I mean she didn't need them anymore, she was dead.

-That Night-

Wandering through the empty streets of England, I looked around for somewhere to spend the night. Passing by closed stores and dark houses, I spotted a hotel ahead and smiled, running inside. A bell rang as I opened the door and walked inside. There was a lady with short brown hair standing behind the counter and she looked at me suspiciously as I walked up to her, "Hello, I'd like to rent a room for the night."

"I'm sorry, but all our rooms are full."

I felt pleasure rush through me as I smirked and slammed my hand against the counter, "Excuse me, but I'm willing to pay, and I'm not leaving until you give me a room."

The lady looked shocked to hear that coming from someone like me. She paused as she opened a small book in front of her and scanned through the pages, "It...Its seems we have a room open, but its first class. Are you sure you can afford-"

I cut open a bag of coins swiftly before she looked up and threw it on the table, "That would last anyone a week in a place like this."

She looked up from her book and at the large amount of coins, "May I have your name?"

I paused, 'I cant tell her I'm Alya...what if she finds out I'm from the orphanage?' "I'm Alice..." I say calmy.

"Do you have any luggage's you need help with?" she asked writing my name inside her book.

"No, but first class does provide cloths and a shower, right?"

She nodded, "But of course, here is your key, number 64."

I smiled and swiped the key away from her quickly as I turned and headed for my room. As I walked in, I marveled at the large room; painted beige walls, a red carpet, a king size bed surrounded with pillows, and a large window off to the side which had a perfect view of England. The first thing I did was undress and wash myself off in the deluxe shower. After awhile I washed all the blood off and threw my bloody clothes away in the trash. Then I searched through the large closet of clothes containing multiple shirts, shorts, dresses and accessories of all kind. I decided to wear a long red sparkly night gown with frills at the sleeves.

When I was done, I walked back into the bathroom to look at my now clear appearance. For some reason though, I still felt a liquid run down my head. Curious, I looked at the mirror and my eyes widened as I screamed. On my forehead were star shaped scars indented in my skin, blood was running down. My claw brushed against the marks, feeling the indent, "What...What is this!?"

I grabbed the towel next to me and started to wipe the blood off quickly, taking bandages from the cabinet and began to wrap up the scars. I then stared at my reflection in the mirror quietly. Until a vision swept over me and I heard Rina's voice scream, "Stop! Stay away from me Noah!"

I held my head, breathing heavily, until my vision flashed again and I could see my shadow grinning at me. The same shadow with the glowing gold eyes and long sharp claws. Almost like a memory I saw blood splattering on walls and crys for help sounded again, "Stop!" I screamed, "Stop it!"

I shut my eyes hoping for the memories to stop, but they continued. They all rushed inside my head, breaking my mind that wanted everything to stop. Claws ripping people apart and the stench of blood once again swept over me, "No...No!"

I opened my eyes wide and looked at the mirror. I looked at my now changed appearance, terrified. My eyes shown a bright gold, my hair was now black, my skin had turned darker and the star shaped indents decorated my forehead. As I continued to stare at my reflection, I noticed that the figure in front of me was not reflecting how I looked like. The figure brought up one of it's long claws against the mirror and smirked at me, "You are a Noah, you must kill!" It hissed.

I stepped back as the mirror shattered and I closed my eyes, holding out my claws as in to cover my face. I felt my head bang up against the wall behind me as I fell to the floor, not realizing that I did not feel any pain, just emptiness...

I swung upwards in a sitting position, gasping for air, "It...it was just a bad dream."

I sighed, clenching my heart and looked around. I had collapsed on the bed, my claws still in their bladed form. I got up quickly and ran into the bathroom looking at my forehead. The bandages where wrapped tightly around my head, "Was...was it actually a bad dream?"

I walked back to my bed and sat down, staring at my claws, 'I have to at least get my hands back before I think of whats happened...'

I closed my eyes and concentrated, "Come on Innocence, disappear! Stop working!"

I sighed as nothing happened and thought back to how Rina used her Innocence, "If she told her innocence to activate then why cant I tell mine to deactivate!?"

Suddenly my hand shrunk and shifted back into normal human hands. I jumped up excitedly, "Yes! I did it" I smiled, "Innocence Activate!"

My hands turned back into sharp razor claws, as I marveled at the look and shouted, "Innocence Deactivate!"

I went back and forth, calling forth my Innocence and then stopping it, feeling powerful enough to control the substance at will. I twirled around, clapping my hands as I deactivated the Innocence. Soon enough though, I grew tired and stopped dancing around the room like a moron.

As I stopped, I felt something drop onto the my head like a raindrop. I placed my hand on top of my head as I shivered slightly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing at end. I paused as an aroma entered my nose. It smelled odd, but slightly familiar. 'How did I not notice this aroma before?' Another drop and I looked up slowly, covering my mouth as I gasped, my bright red eyes widening. I took multiple steps away until I had my back up against the wall, "How..?"

I slowly slid down the wall, my eyes not leaving the scene, "When..?" I whispered.

I was in total shock, trying to force myself to look away, but my eyes stayed locked on, "Who..?"

Above me, whose arms and legs where pinned up against the ceiling, whose short brown hair stained red, and had multiple deep cuts across her body was the lady at the counter from last night. She was dead, but her teal eyes where wide open as if she was looking at herself the same way I was. Blood slowly dripped down onto the red carpet, blending in. I didn't know whether to stay or run, "This couldn't have been-"

Rina's and Malkrives wounded bodies that wore cuts appeared in my head, cutting me off. But I felt pleasure in killing them though...they deserved to die! This women, she did nothing wrong. True she was cruel when I first entered, but she never hurt anyone! Why...Why would I kill her? I activated my Innocence, staring at the blades, "This is your work...How could you do this!?" I was yelling at my Innocence as if it was a person or as if it would talk back to me-No! I just wanted it to hear me. To understand what it did.

I deactivated my Innocence as I stood up, not wanting to look back at the scene. I changed clothes, knowing that the women was still there. I tried my best to try and forget about it, but no...I was scarred for life...

-0-

"Lord Millennium, why have you called us here today? Surely your not reassigning our prey." said a tall Portuguese man who was sitting down at a table with his arms crossed.

A small chuckle escaped Lord Millennium as he sat at the edge of his seat, looking over everyone that came, "Why of course not, Tyki." he paused, "I have called all of you here for your assistance in obtaining a particular person."

Road Kamelot, who had been working on her homework next to Tyki, looked up, "Lord Millennium, are you saying that we have another disciple?" she smiled as she shut her book.

"But wait, that cant be." said Tyki glancing over at Road, "Skinn is the only Noah that has departed, it isn't possible for Noah's wrath to recover that quick."

Lord Millennium folded his hands, "Right you are Tyki. True that there is a new disciple, but the first priority is to find the person first before moving on to other questions."

Devit's hand flew up from across Road's seat, "Oi, we can find the disciple, Earl."

Jasdero's head popped up from behind the seat and raised his hand as well, "Hee Hee!"

Tyki smirked, "You cant be serious, you can't even find Cross, how do we expect you to find the disciple?"

"Shut up Tyki!"

Road layed her head lazily on the table and gently raised her hand, "I'll go, Lord Millennium. I'm sure I have better luck then those two."

Lord Millennium chuckled, "Settle down now, since all of you are so eager, I'll allow you all to go out and obtain the disciple. Though you still must keep an eye out for your assignments."

"Yes!" Devit said as he smirked at Tyki, "We'll get the disciple first!"

Tyki raised a brow, "Shall we have a race, Jasdevi?"

"Oh, that will be _so_ much fun" sang Road, clapping her hands.

"Then it's settled, first to find the disciple wins." Devit said.

Jasdero slammed his fist against his palm, "We'll win for sure."

Lord Millennium stood from his seat, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "Since there is competition, I expect the disciple will be retrieved with no harm done." he adjusted his top hat and turned away from the group, "Thank you all for coming.

-Alya-

I walked down the crowded streets, taking glances at the people that past her. She felt like a criminal that had left a large amount of evidence at the scene of the crime, 'I need help...when ever I'm not awake, I kill.'

She winced slightly, remembering what had happened and clenched her fist, 'Maybe if I went back to the orphanage, I could find Aron and-No, that would only put him in danger. I don't like being all alone...'

A soft voice caught my attention, 'Don't worry, dear, your not alone.'

My eyes widened as I looked around, but there was no one, "Who-Whose there?!" I yelled off into the passing people.

Some of them took a glimpse at me, giving me strange look and continued. I grew nervous, taking a step back and bumped into a man who shoved me aside. I fell down and watched as the man didn't apologize or even care to help me up. I glared, clenching my fist, but sighed as I stood up and took a seat on a bench, "I must have imagined it..."

'Actually, you didn't, Alya.' came the same voice.

"Wh-where are you?" I asked puzzled.

'I'm not sure, but could you stop talking aloud, you look like a loon.'

I stood silent, not knowing what to do, 'Am I going insane? I'm hearing voices...'

'No, your not going insane, but it's funny that you think that.' the voice laughed.

I then realized the voice was inside my head. It sounded like a young girl, not really a grown up, but about sixteen. Her voice was sweet and gentle, but at the same time terrifying, 'Who are you?'

'My name is Kyoki, meaning Madness. I am the fifteenth disciple in the clan of Noah.'

'Noah?' I paused, 'That's what Rina called me before I killed her!'

'Before _I_ killed her. As a matter of fact, I also killed that doctor guy, what was his name again? Makids?'

'Makrides.'

'Ah, yes, too bad his helpers ran while I was busy tearing up his body. It would have been so much fun if they stayed.'

'You've turned me into a monster!'

'Not yet actually. You know those lovely scars aligned across your head? That means you're a Noah, or at least you're turning into one.'

I placed my hand on my forehead shakily, 'What exactly does a Noah do.'

There was a pause, 'hmm...that's not really the issue at the moment, Alya, weren't you listening to me earlier? The two guards got away, they worked for the Black Order.'

My eyes widened as I jumped up, "They're going to come after me!?" I yelled aloud, not caring who heard me.

'Hush, it's ok, the Noah are looking for you as well, I'm sure they will find you before any Exorcist-'

"Hello girl." came a voice from behind me.

I turned toward the source to find a man with long red hair; who wore a mask that covered the right side of his face. His outfit consisted of a gold trimmed jacket and a large hat atop his head. He looked at me with a smirk, "You seem to be talking to yourself."

I took a step back slightly, 'Noah?'

'Nu-uh...'

I took another step back slightly, 'Exorcist?'

'Uh-huh...he's a general...'

* * *

Madness does not always howl.

Sometimes, it is the quiet voice

at the end of the day saying

"Hey, is there room in your head for one more?"


	3. Pleasure of Wrath

There will always be

people telling you

-U Can't!

Look them in the eyes and

say

-Watch Me!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My eyes widened at Kyoki's comment, 'A-a general?' I asked, 'Wh-what do I do!?'

There was a pause, 'Can you fight?'

'Well how come I have to fight' I asked sheepishly.

'You're the killer here.'

'I did nothing!'

As I took my attention back towards the general, he had taken out a cigar and smirked at me, "Can you speak?"

I paused thinking back to his last question, "oh...um I'm sorry, sir-"

"Please, call me Marian. What's your name flower?" He asked seductively as he leaned forward a bit.

I paused, "My name is," 'What was the name I used before!?' "Alicia?"

Marian's eyes narrowed slightly, "You don't seem sure."

"Yes, yes I'm sure." I answered too quickly, "As I was saying...I'm sorry Marian, but I need to go."

As I turned away from him, he grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me back. He then held me by my shoulders to keep me still, "Alicia" He whispered into my ear.

I did my best to pull away, but he was strong and it seemed I wasn't going anywhere. When my eyes locked with his, I just stared at him as if he was hypnotizing me, my body slowly relaxing.

Marian looked down at me, his back hunched slightly to meet my face, and his cigar placed at the corner of his mouth, "Now, Alicia..." he said seductively.

I didn't notice one of his hands slide down to my side and the other up to my cheek, "Y-yes?" I asked shuddering.

He leaned in closer and I could smell the fumes of the cigar going down my throat and my eyes started to become a bit watery. He didn't respond, as his hand caressed my cheek for a moment and then shot up, ripping off the bandages that wrapped around my head to expose the seven crosses across my forehead, still leaking with blood. My eyes widened as I tried to step back, but he pulled me close from around the waist and held up the bandages, "Ahh...a new born Noah, I'm surprised that the Noah Family hasn't found you by now."

I wasn't paying attention to him, but to the cigar still in his mouth, 'Oh God, the fumes are getting to me' I coughed slightly and tried to pull away again, but Marian still held me close.

'Alya,' came Kyoki's voice, 'close your eyes and drift to sleep, only then can I fight...'

I paused, but listened to her words as I leaned my head against Marian's chest. He looked down at me confused, "Hey, girl, you still awake?"

-Kyoki-

I smirked as Alya drifted to sleep sooner than I imagined, "Well done..." I whispered as I opened my bright gold eyes in the darkness that surrounded me.

I twitched my fingers slightly and looked up at Marian, Alya's red eyes now reflected my gold, her pale skin I wore as a coat, "Why hello there..." I sang.

Marian smirked, "Girl, what are you trying to pull?"

I smirked back at him as I moved away quickly in one step, not taking my eyes off him, "The names Kyoki, general...I'm the Noah of Madness."

I lifted my hand up and then paused looking down at both my hands, 'W-where did the blades go!? Alya what did you do!?'

"Someone's upset..." came the general's voice tauntingly. I took a step back slightly as I saw Marian begin to reach for his gun at his side. I stood there watching silently as he lifted the gun up to my face, "Shame such a beautiful young girl like yourself has to die..."

'It's a shame I have to run...'

In intense speed my hand shot out, grasping the barrel of the gun and pushing it upwards. I then ducked down and spin kicked Marian to the floor as I stood back up and ran. My long white hair trailed behind me as I jumped up atop a pile of boxes placed against a building wall. I didn't dare look behind myself as I pulled myself atop the roof. I could feel my heart race with intensity and the cool breeze of wind, whipping past my face as I glided off the roof to the next, 'Oh it was great to be back!'

As I thought I was far enough, I stopped to take a breath, running a hand through my hair and looked back at the way I came from, "Hmm..." My eyes narrowed slightly and then looked back in front of me, 'I'm too open up here...I have to blend into this new world.'

I glided off the roof and landed gently in an open alleyway. I walked out into the light and looked at the people passing by; their shadows appearing and then passing by my face. I turned and began to walk down the side walk, trying to walk as casually as possible. I spotted a building filled with outfits on display up ahead and I perked up, walking over to the display window, 'These aren't dresses...' I turned and walked inside curiously, looking around.

Shelves where aligned with countless sized jeans and sweat pants, and hangers adorned multiple shirts and skirts, though there where hardly any nice looking dresses. I frowned, digging through the hangers and looking for something suitable to wear. Someone tapped my shoulder gently and I turned around quickly looking to see who it was. A lady with curly blonde hair stood before me, dressed in a long black skirt and a plain top. Her expression however looked surprised as I looked at her. She pointed at my forehead with a hand over her mouth, but even though she still spoke, "Oh my gosh, are you ok? You're bleeding!"

I smiled kindly and brushed away some blood that was dripping down my cheek, "It's alright, miss."I nodded my head in a friendly manner, "Is there something that you need from me?"

Her eyes didn't leave my forehead as she moved her hand away from her mouth slowly, "I'm sorry for being rude, but since" She paused, "S-since I work here, I wanted to know if you needed any help in finding something." Her eyes finally met mine, "But it seems that-"

"I'd love for you to help me." I said with a smirk as I knew she felt uncomfortable, "I'm looking for something admirable to wear, preferably a dress. I'm...having a get together with my family and I need to look my best." I stated.

She nodded, "We keep the dresses in the back so people don't ruin them. Please..." She paused again, "Um...follow me."

I followed next to her as she led me to a door behind the counter. She turned the handle and let me step inside, "Now if you need something, just let me know." She said as she closed the door behind me.

I didn't look back at her as I marveled at the top class dresses that hung neatly in front of me, "Perfect!" I smiled and clapped my hands as I twirled around and browsed through the many dresses.

-1 hour later...-

I looked into the large body mirror, smiling at my reflection, "This will do, I suppose." I said as I twirled around and looked back at my reflection.

I wore a short black and red Lolita dress with detachable sleeves, frills on the ends, and laces along the waist. The short dress went a little above my knees and the sleeves hanging over my hands. I was still wearing Alya's black orphanage shoes, which were worn out a bit, but I used my older, less dashing clothes to wipe up mud and grass that stuck to them. Alya's white hair, how I hated it, I wished it was a nice silky black instead of white. It was so...unnatural and odd, but I kept it down since there were no accessories around in the back of the store. I left the worn out clothes that I previously wore in place of the dress I had picked out. As I walked out of the room and headed toward the front door, three people stopped me by blocking my path, one of them was the woman who had showed me the room in the first place, "Hmm?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Ma'am you have to pay for the clothes you have on," said the lady I previously knew, "Please you can't leave until-"

"Pardon me, but I've paid already. How rude..." I looked away slightly and crossed my arms.

She looked at me confused, "Where?" she asked the other two people that stood next to her relaxed and carried on with their jobs, thinking it was under control.

I smiled kindly, turning back to her with my bright golden eyes flashing, "Please, follow me if you would...I left all the money in the room."

She nodded uncomfortably and then followed me back to the door, this time it was _I _who opened the door...and then stepped in...after her...closing the door behind me...

She looked back at me, "So, um...where is the money, miss?"

I smirked, stepping behind her, "Oh? You actually believed me? I don't have money to afford _all_ of this clothing, "My voice grew dark and tense, my hair blocking my facial expression.

The woman's face looked terrified as I stepped toward her, "I might not have a weapon, but I'm sure there is something sharp enough in here to kill you..."

She backed up against the wall as I pulled out a broken hanger, the tip pointed sharply, "Ooooh, what do I got here? I could use this...I'll keep searching though..." I kept digging through supplies, keeping my eyes on the lady all the while. I came across a sewing kit and smirked, "Perfect..."

I turned back toward the lady with a long nice black thread in one hand and five sharp needles in the other. I walked toward her slowly, my golden eyes bright in the dim room and my smirk wide and filled with madness, "Aww...you're not smiling...let's fix that, shall we? Now hold still..."

-Tyki Mikk-

Tyki walked down the halls of the arc, browsing through the many doors, "Hmm...now let's see, the Earl said the disciple would be in some part of the United Kingdom." He sighed taking off his top hat and paused, stroking his black curly hair back, "That gives me the choices of England, Scotland, Wales _and _Northern Ireland." He took another sigh, "I better find that disciple first, the twins will hold this against me for the rest of my life..."

He placed his hat back atop his hat and turned to one of the doors, turning the handle and stepping in. A flash of light surrounded him before he appeared outside of a large town, "I guess I'll start here..."

-Jasdevi-

"Alright, he went through the door, lets go Jas." Devit said walking out behind the tall white building, one of his hands in his coat pocket and the other with a small golden gun.

Jasdero followed next to his twin brother, "So where does this door lead, Devi?" he asked pointing the gun to his head.

Devit kept walking, pointing his gun at Jasdero as well, "Somewhere in the United Kingdom I think, probably England." He said stopping in front of the door Tyki had entered, "There is no way we're letting Tyki _or_ Road get the disciple first. We'll show them Jas, we can find anyone."

"But what about-"

"We'll find him! He can't run forever!" Devit shouted as they both opened the door and stepped in.

~Road~

Road happily skipped into the Earl's chamber, her heels clicking against the dark tiled floor. Right as she saw Lord Millennium, she squealed and jumped onto him from behind, "Millenni!" She sang as she giggled and kicked her feet.

The Earl sighed slightly, Lero floating next to him, "Road, I thought you where going to go find the disciple by now."

"Aww, whats the rush? Besides Tyki and the twins are already out to find the disciple."

"Yes, but the Exorcists are quite handy, I'm sure they are already out to kill my child."

"But wait," she paused, "I don't know where the disciple could be, he or she could be anywhere in the United Kingdom, it would be easier if you just told me where the diciple is so I can quickly retrieve him or her."

"Now Road that wouldn't be fair to-"

"Lord Millennium," she said climbing off of him and turning to her more serious side, "The disciple could be half dead by now with the Exorcist. You didn't tell Jasdevi or Tyki because you wanted them to find the disciple on their own, but why risk losing a Noah?"

The Earl paused, ignoring that she had interrupted him, "I suppose your right Road; the disciple is located in England, Leicester."

Road smiled and hugged the Earl, "Thank you Lord Millennium" she said as she stepped away from him and summoned her heart shaped door in front of her, "See yah." she said waving.

As the door disappeared, the Earl realized that the reason that Road was still here was because she wanted to find out where exactly the disciple was without wasting time. He also realized that Lero was gone...

-Kyoki-

I was in the back of the room, kneeling down in front of the lady who was half dead already. Blood was pouring down her face, but her light brown eyes still stared at me. Her lips had been pulled up, almost up to her eyes, and stitched in place with a black fabric. I was in the middle of stitching her eyelids up to her forehead, the blood starting to stain my hands. My stitching was going deep into her skin before piercing back up for me to start again, "See...much better..." I said as I finished stitching her eyelids open, "Though I cant let you move..." I paused looking around.

'There has to be rope or-' I smirked looking down at the five needles in my hand, "Perfect."

I swiftly yanked her hand against the wall and stabbed two of the needles into her hand. The woman yelped, tears streaming down her cheeks. My smirk seemed to grow wider, "Such pleasure..." I whispered, grasping her other hand and held it up against the wall. I paused for a moment before stabbing the last three needles through her hands, "I'm not killing you, though the loss of blood will if no one finds you..." I stroked her cheek, my eyes narrowing, "How does it feel to be in so much pain? Pain that will never stop. You wish that it would stop," I pressed the needles deeper into her skin and laughed slightly, "but it doesn't"

I Stood up, twirling around and clapped my hands, "My, I've lost track of time...best if I get going."

I walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind me. There where now different employees taking their shift; working with customers as the sun was setting. I strode up to one of them, a male in his late twenties, "Excuse me sir," I said curtsying slightly, "but do you know of a place to spend the night?"

The man paused, looking down at me, "oh, why yes, if you head up north from here. It's called 'Day and Night'. There is also another one just down the street, not sure if you can afford it though."

"Why thank you." I said walking out of the store and walking north. I knew he was speaking of the one I had been to last night. I giggled slightly, "That place is probably going out of business soon, who would want to sleep in a crime scene..?"

* * *

Rest. Sleep. Let your mind have

the dream it desires

and let your body have

the peace it deserves

* * *

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed so far. I'm trying out different perspectives, so far its just Alya and the Noah, but it will soon be the Exorcist too. Aron however, I'm not planning to have till later on, so don't think I forgot about him. Also, I Know that I didn't mention Skinn Bolic and I'm still thinking if he should be in this book at all, since, well you know...Not sure if I'll add any other Noah either. I might add Sheril or Wisley, maybe Fiidora? Most of the Noah don't have a lot of information on them, so I hope you can understand that it would be hard to get ALL of them. I want to ask, though, this Noah contest between Road, Tyki, and Jasdevi...Who do you think will win? Will it be Road...Tyki...or Jasdevi, who will find AND retrieve the Noah first. Please review^^**


	4. Dear Family O' Mine

Everything in life is temporary.

So if things are going good,

enjoy it because it won't last forever.

And if things are going bad, don't worry.

It can't last forever either...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I awoke, my eyes opening tiredly as I sat up and yawned, "Oh, my..." I placed my hand against my head trying to think back to what happened, "Marian...General...Kyoki?" My eyes opened wide as I jumped up and looked around, "What happened, where am I?!"

I scanned the room quickly; a large desk sat in the corner, a red velvet queen sized bed placed in the center of the room, a door to a small closet and bathroom off to the side, and a fridge. The walls where painted a dull grey, the floor a dark patterned mahogany, and one large window that hung bright red curtains. I walked over to the bathroom, splashing water onto my face and then looking up at my reflection in the mirror. I wore a black Gothic Lolita dress that had a bit of red on the skirt and some frills hanging loosely at the end, 'When did I get these clothes...?'

I paused, my eyes trailing up to my forehead where the seven crosses where indented. Blood was still dripping off and crawled down the side of my cheeks. I took one of the towels and wiped the blood away, but it wouldn't stop, "What the hell are these things!?" I yelled frustrated as I threw the towel on the ground and just let the blood spill.

'They're called stigmatas, Alya, they are holy marks.' came Kyoki's voice from the back of my head.

"I don't care what they are! I don't want them!"

'Hush, it's good, stigmatas indicate that you're a Noah...'

I sighed, holding my head, 'What are Noah anyways?'

'Noah are the true apostles of God.'

'Apostles of God...' I paused, 'what happened after I fell asleep?'

There was a quiet giggle in the background, '~Nothing' sang Kyoki.

'...What happened to the general?'

'Oh, I got away, good for you I'm quite a good fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat.'

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the sink, "You know, I could have taken him on too..."

'What? No way! Your just a weak little girl.' laughed Kyoki.

"Shut up! Aron taught me martial arts back at the orphanage, I know how to take care of myself."

'Yeah, right...you took on the general really well...You where a frozen gazelle in front of head lights!'

I growled slightly, standing up and walking out the room, 'By the way...where did you get these clothes..?'

'A shop. I need to look nice for Lord Millennium.'

'Lord Millennium?' I asked.

There was a long pause, 'There are detachable sleeves on the counter...'

She was changing the subject; she obviously didn't want to talk about this 'Lord Millennium'.

-Tyki Mikk-

Tyki was strolling down the sidewalk, looking around for the new disciple, but he had no luck, "How hard can this be?" he asked himself, adjusting his top hat.

As he was walking, he came across a crime scene; police tape surrounded a large hotel and five officers where present, 'How strange...' he thought, stepping over the police tape and walking toward the building. A police man came up to him, "Sir, you can't be here."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what happened in such a lovely place..." His eyes narrowed slightly as he talked.

"I'm restricted to tell anyone, so you must leave now."

Tyki nodded, "Very well." he said turning away and leaving the entrance of the building. He paused and then looked back at the building, with a smirk., Tyki walked around the building and phased through the wall, taking his top hat off and placing it on a nearby counter. As he brushed his hair back, he spotted a worn out notebook on the counter and picked it up, scanning through the pages, 'I'ts a check-in notebook...'

He stopped at the last page, "Alice?" 'Seems she was the last to check in.'

His eyes darted off to the side, "Room 64." Tyki smirked, picking up his hat and stepped up, his legs floating above the ground. He phased through the floors and appeared inside room 64. He looked around, "Hey girl, you in here?" he asked stepping forward, but then stopped as he smelled blood. He looked down at the red carpet and then up to the ceiling where an old woman was hanging, lifelessly. He raised his brow slightly as he studied the corpse, "Seems someone has cut her multiple times with a knife of some sort..." he paused hearing footsteps come up the stairs outside the room in the hallway, "I guess it's time for me to depart..." he sighed as he vanished into the floor before the door opened and a group of policemen ran in.

-Devit and Jasdero-

"Damn it! We've been searching forever!" Devit yelled attempting to punch his brother.

Jasdero ducked quickly not even caring, "We have to find the Disciple before-"_  
_

"Tyki" finished Devit.

"What about Road though?"

"To hell with her, she won't hold it against us as long as-"

"Tyki will." Jasdero said, lifting his gun up to Devit's head.

Devit copied his brother as they continued to walk through the empty streets, "Exactly."

"Hey, you two!" Shouted a sweet, but demanding voice from behind them.

The twins turned around, already knowing who was there. They pulled down their guns from each other's head and watched as a small girl in a Gothic Lolita dress skipped in front of them, holding a folded umbrella in one hand...Lero...

"Road, how did you-" Jasdero stopped as he glanced at his tense brother.

Devit glared at Road, "How the hell do you get Lord Millennium to like you so much." He said.

Road pointed Lero at Devit, "Watch your tongue, Devit, Lord Millennium likes _me_ the best because I can do my job, unlike you two. Still haven't had a trace of the disciple yet, huh?" she asked pursing her lips.

Jasdero stepped forward, leaning over his brother's shoulder, "Well neither have you Road! Hee!"

Devit smirked, "Yeah, you haven't found the disciple either, so shut your mouth!"

Road twirled around, unfolding Lero and eyed both Devit and Jasdero, "How do you know I haven't already located the Disciple?"

"Wait. you have?" Jasdero asked surprised.

"Then why haven't you retrieved the disciple yet?" Devit asked, trying not to believe that Road had found the disciple first.

"I haven't retrieved the new Noah yet because I want to see who would get her back to Lord Millennium first." She paused as Lero began lecturing her on why she shouldn't have taken him without the Earl's permission. She quickly shut him up by banging his head on the side walk and looked back at the twins, "The race isn't who would find her first, it's who can retrieve her first, Jasdevi."

Both the twins quickly stepped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and began to shake her frantically, "Where is the Disciple, Road!?"

Road took a step back, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Come on Road, tell us, we're tired of looking bad in front of the Earl." Devit said.

"Well that's your own fault, Devit."

"Please!" Jasdero yelled.

"No." Road said sternly, turning away.

Devit growled and pointed his gun at her, "Damn it, Road, just tell us!"

She pulled out a piece of candy and dangled it in front of the twins, "Whats in it for me?"

"Um...helping out family." Jasdero said with a shrug.

"A favor?" Devit asked.

Road paused, "How about you two have to play with me for a whole month!" She squealed as she dropped the candy into her mouth.

Devit cursed under his breath, along with Jasdero as they nodded, "Fine..."

"Now tell us where the Disciple is."

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Devit face palmed, "What do you mean you don't know!? You just said that-"

"I never said that I actually found the Disciple. I simply asked how do you know if I did or not." Road giggled, twirling Lero around frantically.

"But that was suggesting that you found the Disciple already!" Jasdero said.

Road smirked and began walking down the empty street, "Good luck you two. I wish I could be of more assistance, but I have a strong craving for some sweets at the moment... she glanced back at them, "Though, you might want to check in a _hotel_ right now, I'm quite sure you won't find _her_ today. This is a big place for the _disciple _to be _hiding_. "

The twins watched as she walked away, "Wait..." Jasdero started, "how did Road know the Disciple was a girl?"

Devit paused, "I don't know, Jas. Maybe she really wants the Disciple to be a girl..."

-Alya-

I paced the room, listening to Kyoki's voice in my head, 'What do you mean I can't leave the hotel!?' I demanded.

'It isn't safe for you to leave, Alya. For all we know, they could be right outside the building waiting for you! We need to wait for my family...'

I crossed my arms and sat on the bed with an irritated expression across my face, 'But there is nothing to do. I can't hide in here forever!'

'You will have to; because if you go down, so do I, you're not going anywhere.'

I paused, perking up slightly and then stood up with a smirk across my face, 'Is that so? You can't control me, Kyoki, I can do whatever I want.'

I began to walk toward the door as Kyoki screamed inside my head frustrated, 'Don't you dare, Alya! Take one more step and I will-'

I opened the door quickly, the door hitting something on the other side. My eyes widened slightly, ignoring Kyoki as I peeked out the door to a man with red long hair, holding his face in pain, "Gah!" he yelled, taking a step back, "I did not expect that..."

"Oh my! I am so-" I stopped, watching the man remove his hand from his face. My heart skipped a beat as I saw who it was, "Marian..." I whispered.

My head started to come clear and I started to pay attention to Kyoki's voice, "Shut the damn door! It's the General!' she screamed in my head.

I obeyed and slammed the door quickly, my hands and back sprawled against the door, "Shit, what do I do!?"

'Barricade the door, quick!'

I looked around frantically and pushed the desk up against the door, all the while I was shouting curses and tripping over my own feet. I was breathing so heavily I could hardly hear myself think, 'I don't want to die...I don't want to die!' I kept repeating in my head, 'How the hell did he find me!?'

'Alya, Alya st-'

"I'm going to die...I'm seriously going to die-"

'Alya shut up! Everything is going to be alright, just listen to me, ok. Here is what you need to do...'

I stood there shaking, listening to Kyoki from within me. As she was in the middle of speaking there was a loud pounding on the door, "Hey, girl! Open up!"

I backed away from the door and ran over to the window, 'That's it, Alya! Jump out the window!' Kyoki cheered.

"What are you crazy!" I yelled aloud.

There was a pause as Kyoki's laughter echoed in my head, 'No. I'm mad, silly.'

'There is no way I'm jumping out of the-'

I turned around quickly as the door flew open, splintered wood flying past my face. My eyes widened in shock as the general stepped in with a bump on his head. He held a gun in one hand as dust cleared the room and he locked eyes with me, 'He broke the door!'

'Run, Alya, run!'

I turned quickly, flicking the switch on the top of the window and struggled to lift the window open. As I got it opened half way, a hand was placed over mine and then made me push the window back down. I turned around to the general who had a blank expression on his face, "You're not running away again, girl."

I took a step back slightly, feeling my heel hit the wall. He was right...I wasn't going anywhere, "H-how did y-you find me?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He smirked, "I followed the stench of a Noah." he paused pulling his gun up to my face, his finger about to pull the trigger, "So, let's get this over with already, I could go for a drink..."

I closed my eyes shut as the trigger was pulled instantly and a loud gun shot echoed throughout the town.

-Tyki Mikk-

Tyki was strolling down the busy streets with a disgusted expression across his face, "I didn't think this search would take so long..." He sighed, brushing his hair back with one stroke of his hand, "How ridiculous..."

He paused as a loud gunshot sounded from behind him, "Hmm?" He turned around, placing his top hat back on his head, "How odd."

He paused thinking, 'Could that be an Exorcist?' His eyes widened, 'or the disciple!'

He strode forward quickly, pushing past the crowd. He saw a hotel in the distance where the gun had sounded and nodded his head slightly as he disappeared beneath the concrete.

-Alya-

I opened my eyes wide, blood stained my clothes. I fell back slowly, my hand reaching out forward. Smoke erupted the room as the door slammed closed and I fell onto the floor in shock, my head banging against the ground. My vision was blurry as I was breathing heavily, trying to take in what just happened. I couldn't feel my body, or even move; I was paralyzed. I tried to speak too, but it felt as if my mouth was filled with water. A person stood in front of me. He had long blonde and black hair and a long red robe on. I could hear his heavy breathing from where I was as he turned around and looked down at me. His hair covered one of his golden eyes that was visible and his skin a dark color. He smirked widely even though he was bleeding. On the top right of his chest was a bullet hole that was bleeding, but he still looked down at me, "Ah, so it is a girl..." he spoke, his voice sounding as two.

I just stared up at him, not able to move, not able to speak. Then I remembered the two rough hands push me aside before the general shot at me, 'He saved my life...'

He looked down at me curiously as his wound instantly disappeared from sight. His body began to grow brightly as his form began to separate into two figures. As the light faded, two boys stood in his place, one with medium long black hair and the other with long blonde hair. The blonde wore a vest with baggy jeans, but had no undershirt, revealing his bare chest, while the other boy wore a leather jacket with a white undershirt that had a red 'X' across the front. Both of them held a small golden gun in one hand as they looked down at me, "Can she speak, Devit?" asked the blonde.

The one with black hair, supposedly Devit, looked down at me and shrugged, "I don't know, Jas. Hey girl!" He nudged me with his boot, "You ok?"

I didn't respond, as I just stared at them, 'I-I almost died...' There was a long pause as both of them kneeled down on either side of me, leaning over me.

"Hey, Devi, is she dying?" the blonde asked snickering slightly, "Maybe you should give her the kiss of life."

Devit laughed slightly and smirked down at me, his eyes shimmering, "Hey that's not a bad idea, Jas." Devit said as he began to lean close to my face.

My eyes widened as I tried moving again, my fingers twitching slightly; I didn't want anyone to give me a 'Kiss of Life'.

Devit was so close to me, I could feel his breath against my face. Before he got any closer, two hands shoved him aside and Jas(dero) moved his face in front of me, "No way, I want to kiss her first!"

I looked at the blonde in surprise, 'How disrespectful, people are fighting over me...that's a first...'

I tried moving more, my legs and arms starting to move more, though the both of them didn't notice. Devit who was thrown back pushed back at Jas and leaned over me again, "No, she's too pretty for you."

Before he could have his 'Second Chance', Jas pulled him back by the hair and threw him aside, "Well then she's too pretty for you to!"

Devit growled and shoved him aside again, climbing over me, "Ha, you mean I'm too _sexy_ for her."

Right as he finished his sentence, I lifted my fist and slammed it against Devit's face, causing him to fall backwards, "Deevviii!" Jasdero yelled startled.

I sat up quickly, moving away from the two, "No one is kissing me! I don't even know you two!"

Devit sat up, holding his face, "Damn girl can pack a punch."

"Who are you people?" I asked, still angry.

Jas, who was behind me, leaned over my shoulder and snickered, "I'm Jasdero!"

I paused looking at Devit, "And I'm Devit!" He called through his hand.

Then together they yelled, "Together we are Jasdevi!"

* * *

"Strangers

are just family

you haven't

met yet."

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took sooo long...I haven't been feeling good lately and I've had a lot of work to do, so I hope you can forgive me^^**

**I'd like to thank all of you reading this book so far (Not that it's over), and I hope you have all enjoyed!**

**I would appreciate a nice friendly review though, to tell me how I'm doing and what you think. It would really keep me motivated :D**

**Thanks,**

** ~NoahGirl**


	5. Madness and Tease

Isn't it funny how

day by day

nothing changes

but when you look back

everything is different...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'Jasdevi? What an odd name...' I thought looking at the two, "Why-why did you save me?" I asked feeling guilty that they got hurt.

Jasdero tilted his head slightly and laughed, "Because, you're the new disciple. Duh!"

"Yep, the Earl would kill us if anything happened to you." Devit said, "Lucky for you, we finally got what Road was trying to tell us. Though...it took us awhile..."

"So then...you two are part of the Noah Family?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

Devit smirked, brushing away some of his Dark hair from his face, "Yes, and we got the scars to prove it."

The seven stigmatas became visible across his forehead as Jasdero came to his side. His scars where clearly visible already, I can't believe I didn't notice them. I was about to ask another question before Kyoki's voice sounded in my head, 'See, I told you so.'

'Do you know them?'

'No...but, I've been gone for a long time so I'm sure new Noah's have awakened since my time. I do know however, the one they mentioned before, Road. Road Kamelot.'

'Oh, ok then-'

I stopped as Devit and Jasdero waved a hand in front of my face, "Hey, you ok? You're spacing out..."

I paused looking at them and shook my head slightly, "I'm fine."

Jasdero smiled and ran his finger's through my white hair, "So what's your name, hee?"

I moved away from him slightly, "My name is-"

'Kyoki.'

"Kyoki?"

They both smiled, "Welcome to the family, Kyoki."

"Wait I didn't-"

'Your name is Kyoki, ok Alya? It's my family, they will address me by _my_ name.'

I nodded in understanding and smiled at the two, "Thank you, Jasdevi."

"By the way" they said at once, "We where never going to kiss you, we where just teasing." They stuck their tongues out at me and laughed, looking at my expression.

I sighed, standing up from the cold ground. They followed and each placed an arm around my neck, holding up their guns to each side of my head, "Now, we need you to come with us, Tyki isn't going to have you first..." Devit said.

I looked at them like they where joking, but I could tell by the tone of their voice, how it darkened slightly, it made the atmosphere quite uncomfortable. 'How come there is always a gun up to my face...'

They both smirked as they walked forward, and dragged me along with them. As Jasdero took down his gun and opened the door, a tall man appeared in front of us with his arms crossed. He wore a tux with a top hat on, his hair was wavy and long that was tied in a pony tail, and his skin a dark umber color, like Jasdevi, "Tyki!?" Jasdevi yelled, taking a step back and pulling me with them.

The man, who was apparently named Tyki, sighed and took off his top hat to inspect all of us, "I thought I heard a gun shot, you trying to kill the disciple?"

Both Jasdero and Devit growled slightly, moving their guns off of me and aimed at Tyki instead, "Hell no! We saved the disciple from Cross!" they both yelled.

Tyki's eyes darted off of the two and then looked at me, eyeing me suspiciously, "Ah, so this is the new disciple." He said as he reached forward and ruffled my hair slightly, "I didn't expect a girl, but that just makes things fun..." A small smirk appeared across his lips.

Jasdero and Devit pushed me back and behind them, "Back off, Tyki, she is ours" Devit yelled as Jasdero continued, "We are taking her back to Lord Millennium first!"

I took a few steps back slightly, 'Maybe it's not too late for me to climb out that window...'

Jasdero and Devit glanced back at me, "Where the hell do you think you're going!" Devit yelled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back behind them.

Tyki's smirk grew more wide, "How about we let the girl decide who she wants to go with, hmm?" he asked.

"Fine." Jasdevi said at once, pulling me forward between Tyki and themselves.

I stood there, frozen, looking back and forth between them. Their bright golden eyes staring at me; I felt like if I picked one side, the other side would kill me. 'I wish there was a third choice...these two just like to tease me and him...I don't even know him, or anyone in this room.' I turned toward Jasdevi, 'Though I know them more...but they're carrying guns...' "Um...I'll go with you two..." I said slowly.

There was a sudden pause before Tyki's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, "Wrong answer, my dear..." he whispered into my ear.

I flinched as he took a step back and shut the door quickly, moving a chair underneath the door handle. Devit and Jasdero started banging on the door harshly as Tyki pursed his lips and looked down at me with a wide smirk. He lifted me up in one arm and ran down the long stairway, though it seemed as if his feet never touched the ground. I struggled under his grip, trying to break free, "L-let go!"

"I'm afraid I cant." He said holding onto me firmly.

I paused, hearing a loud bang from behind us, 'Jasdevi?' Loud yelling and curses started right after, 'Yep, it's them all right...'

Tyki had obviously heard the noise as well because his eyes darted back up the stairway and then he continued to glide down to the lobby. As we reached the large room, people began to eye Tyki suspiciously, most likely of how he was holding me. Instead to stop and explain himself, he darted out the door and made a quick turn down an alley way. He cuffed my mouth as he leaned against the wall, still holding me still. I could feel his heart beat moderately fast and his slow breath against my hair. He seemed around his twenties, well built, and very formal based on his clothes. I had never been this close to anyone so it made me quite uncomfortable, which caused me to start to struggle more. Tyki's grip tightened slightly around me, "Hush, dear, stop moving..." he whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

I flinched from his grip and stood still while we waited. I slowly began to relax in his grip, causing him to look down at me and smirk slightly. I tried to think back to everything that happened, 'The general almost killed me, Jasdevi saved me-' I stopped, my eyes widening slightly, 'But...what happened to the general? He must have fled which means he's still around!'

I kept thinking, getting lost in thought, 'And how did Devit and Jasdero become two people, when I clearly saw one person in front of me? Did I just not see one of them? No...the appearance of that one person resembled...well he resembled both of them, but how? Am I going insane? And then Tyki; he seemed as if he never touched the ground...'

I broke out of my thoughts as Tyki released me from his tight grip. I looked up at him curiously, but he didn't make eye contact at all. There was a short period of silence before Tyki turned to look at me, "Quiet much are you?" he asked crossing his arms, "I am Tyki Mikk, third disciple of the Noah Family; and you are?"

I paused, "My name is Kyoki." I said blankly.

"Do you have a last name?"

I paused again, longer this time, "No, I'm an orphan."

"Ah, I see." He said ruffling my hair, "I apologize for dragging you out like that. I feel that you like the twins more than me...maybe I should change that."

I took a step back and he smirked in response, "Why _did_ you drag me out here? I don't get whats going on between you three."

Tyki paused as he took a step toward me, "Well you see..." his eyes trailed off, "there is a race going on between the Noah of who can retrieve the new disciple; which is you."

"So I'm just some game of capture the flag?" I asked annoyed, "I'm not some toy."

He looked back at me, somewhat amused, "Don't get the wrong idea. I just find pleasure in beating the twins; they can be quite annoying..."

I crossed my arms and sighed looking at him, "I refuse to be a part of this..."

I turned away quickly before he had a chance to respond and I ran down the narrow alley. I didn't know if he went after me or not, but I surely didn't want to get caught up with his game. I hated both Noah and Exorcist. One side is using me and the other is trying to kill me. I wish I could be back with Aron than in this mess; oh how I missed him.

As I neared the end of the alleyway, I stopped and looked back to where I came and didn't see Tyki at all. I smiled slightly keeping my gaze behind me, "Ha-"

I stepped forward, being pulled into open arms in front of me. My expression turned to shock as I looked back, noticing a familiar suit I was held up against and the tight grip that trapped me from escaping. As my gaze moved upwards, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I saw Tyki's bright golden eyes locked on mine and his small smirk teasing me. No words escaped my mouth as I stared at him, thinking that there was no way he could have gotten past me. I didn't see any other exit in the alley, but then again I was too busy on getting away.

His smirk grew wider, "Dear, now that I have you, there is no chance I'm letting you go..."

-Jasdevi-

"Dammit, where is he!" Devit yelled, running atop the buildings with Jasdero alongside him.

"How dare hee! We had the disciple _first_, oh he makes me so mad!"

Devit cursed, pulled out his gun and began firing at the streets and at the buildings. Jasdero mimicked his brother, both eager to win. In seconds houses where frozen and streets where covered in slime. Their minds connected to anger and they shot out whatever came and went. They began to go on a rapid outrage to find the disciple, no matter the cost.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Came an angered voice from above Jasdero and Devit.

They paused slightly, taking a break from terrorizing people and looked up at Road who was standing atop Lero. Her expression was blank, but by the sound of her voice you could tell she was not in a good mood. Her arms where crossed as she looked down at the twins.

"What are you still doing here, Road!" yelled Devit, pointing his gun at his brother.

Lero began to yell at the twins as well, "Lord Millennium won't like your behavior, Jasdevi, Rero! Stop this instant or I'll-"

Road glared down at Lero and slammed her foot on his face before looking back at the two, "I already told you where the disciple is and you still can't find her?" she asked her voice beginning to sound more soothing.

Jasdero leaned against his brother and pointed his gun back at his head, "Well we did! But then Tyki stole her from us."

Devit paused listening to his brother and then smacked him on the head, "Jasdero, you don't tell her that!"

Road giggled as she sat on Lero and pointed at the two, "I gave you the exact location of where she was and you lose to Tyki!" she began to laugh, kicking her feet off of Lero.

"Shut up Road! We need to find her before he goes into the arc!"

Road stopped instantly, pausing, and then smirked, "Oh, Jasdevi" she sang, "seems Tyki-pon has just opened a gateway to the arc..."

-Alya-

I stood there, in the arms of Tyki Mikk, frozen and uncertain of what would happen next. One of his hands slid off of me as he dug through his pockets; while his other hand wrapped around my waist and held my neck. After moments of waiting, he pulled out a large old key; with engraved patterns circling the handle.

I tried to turn my head slightly to get a better glimpse, but he held me still, pressing me against his chest. Then there was a short rumbling sound and the ground in front of us began to create a small fissure. A large red heart shaped door that was decorated in a black checkered pattern emerged from the opening. A large king's crown was rested at the top and a streak of gold outlined the perimeter.

I looked at it curiously, several thoughts where rushing through my mind. 'What was beyond this door?'

As the door opened, a bright light shown and I felt a sudden longing to step through the door, but there was also a strong resistance going on in my head telling me not to go. Tyki stepped forward, releasing my throat and taking my hand gently. Before he entered the door, he glanced back at me with a taunting smirk and pulled me in, surrounding me with a bright light that forced me to shut my eyes.

Moments passed and I felt Tyki's grip loosen and break away slowly. I didn't like the feeling of being like this; confused and unaware of what was happening, so I reached forward trying to find him, thinking that _he_ could help me. The person who I just met, Tyki Mikk; I was forced to rely on him and hope that he would protect me from everything that was happening. I knew absolutely nothing about his personality or if he was some kind of womanizer. 'His taunting smirk...his hard but gentle grip...his-

No! Stop thinking about this!'

I opened my eyes quickly, trying to get all the thoughts out of my mind and forget what was happening. I looked around at my surroundings, eyes wide at the complex scene; rows and rows of pitch black buildings stood align around me, all a different shape and size. Red roses where aligned neatly under each clear window, and the pavement was a dark grey, illuminating the ground.

A sudden hand was placed over my shoulder, making me flinch and jump back. I looked over my shoulder to a smiling Tyki Mikk, now pulling his hand back and crossing his arms, "You seem rather jumpy, girl, are you scared?" he asked in a taunting voice that send chills down my spine.

I stuttered, taking another step back to face him completely, "No, it's just that...you are- I mean I am-"

Tyki raised a brow, his smile fading slightly as he stepped in front of me and placed a finger over my lips, "Come along now" his tone changed slightly as he turned away and continued, "before those blasted twins come..."

I looked up after him, surprised, but nodded and followed next to him, "Tyki?" I asked.

He glanced at me as we continued down the path, "Yes?"

I paused not remembering what I was going to say and stood quiet awkwardly. Tyki chuckled slightly and took my hand in his swiftly, "I hope you're only this shy because you're nervous. Lord Millennium will see you have a weakness which means you're vulnerable."

I looked at him, tilting my head slightly, "Who is this Lord Millennium? I keep hearing of his name."

Tyki smiled, seeing that I wasn't going to stay quiet, "I think it's best if you meet him for yourself than for me to explain. I'm sure you'll grow to like him and of course the rest of the family."

I smiled back at him and nodded, 'Maybe this wasn't so bad after all...though I do wonder why I was so jumpy all the time. I didn't feel the urge to be startled, it was something else causing me to act this way. I paused thinking back to Kyoki and how she hasn't said anything since the general. I stopped in my tracks, causing Tyki to look back at me with a displeased expression, "What is it, girl?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed on his gold, "The name is Kyoki; and I want to rest for a bit before meeting with Lord Millennium." I said sternly.

Tyki's grip grew harder on mine as he glared down at me, "No. The sooner I take you to him, the better. Now don't fuss and come along." he said, pulling me by the arm slightly to make me move.

I stood still, digging my shoes into the floor, 'Kyoki should be the first to meet with Lord Millennium. She knows more than I do and I can't stand these people treating me like a toy.'

"Tyki, I refuse, now let me go!" I yelled, attempting to rip my hand away.

He smirked and then stepped forward quickly, lifting me off my feet. I gasped, surprised, "Sorry, dear, but I don't have time for this nonsense; I still have my Innocence target underway." Tyki informed, holding me over his shoulder.

I flinched slightly at the word, "Innocence..."I spoke softly, ignoring his actions.

"Yes. It's our job to destroy the Innocence that is being protected by the accommadators, otherwise known as the Exorcist." said Tyki continuing to walk down the grey pathway.

A smirk curved across my lips, 'Kill the Exorcist..._and_ the Innocence too.'

A small humming began in my head **(That reflected off of Road's tune)**. It was Kyoki's voice. The melody echoed in my head and I began to hum as well, adding words, "Exorcists begone now, die a bloody death~ Noah's will rule the world soon, you are all to blame...Cry and scream all that you want..."

My eyes flashed as my smirk grew wide, "Nowhere left to run~"

* * *

**Alright so another chapter is complete! Before I go on in discussing, the song Alya was singing was a strip of lyrics from Road's Suong on youtube. I just got abscessed with it so I thought I'd add a bit. Now! Discussing the chapter! Btw, Tyki couldn't just phase through the walls of the hotel and escape because Alya was with him. Remember Tyki is the one with the phasing ability! Like always I go for about 3,000 words per chapter, but I don't know if it's long enough; what do you think? I know this chapter hasn't been so...'exciting' but shit WILL happen, trust me. Anyways I hope you've all enjoyed so far and hopefully next chapter will come out sooner. Don't forget to review ^.^**


	6. Not One Of Us

The door was a dark bronze color; a black handle and an engraved pattern decorated on the sides. Tyki, who had placed me down, motioned me to enter. I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Lord Millennium..." I whisper as I reach for the handle.

Suddenly, in the distance, multiple firings of gun shots went off. I turned around quickly, and much to my surprise the twins came into view, running toward us in intense speed. I glanced up at Tyki who had a stern look on his face, "Those idiots..." he said under his breath.

He paused and looked back at me, showing a slight smile, "Go on ahead," he said as he began to walk forward, "I'll take care of these two..." his voice seemed to grow darker, but at the same time very kind. It was odd. I could never understand what Tyki was feeling; he was like two different people.

I looked after him for a moment and then turned toward the door hesitantly, 'Kyoki, here we go...'I opened the door and stepped in quickly,a bright light flashed before my eyes, but I kept walking until I could see again.

The first thing that I saw was a demon's head in the center of the room. Thick purple wires latched off of it and a large hole was above it's forehead. Its eyes where closed as if it was sleeping and bright white music notes where circling around it like a shield. I watched intently, 'What is this place?'

I flinched slightly at an unfamiliar voice, "Hello, dear, you must be the new disciple."

My eyes fell upon a fat man sitting on a large black stool and in front of him was a large black piano. Without saying anything, I took a step forward and paused. Something felt odd? The atmosphere felt thick and uncomfortable all of a sudden and my heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly; I found it hard to breath. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words managed to escape.

The man stood up from his seat and turned toward me. I could see his large grin and a shimmer of his small spectacles; it seemed as though he was angry, but his voice sounded soft and comfortable. He walked up to me and stopped; creating a long silence between us.

Summoning up the courage I began to speak, "Are you Lord Millennium, sir?" I asked politely.

The man chuckled and ruffled my hair with his large hand, "Yes, I am, but who are you?"

I paused, "My name is Kyoki-"

I stopped, looking up at him. His grasp on my head tightened, pulling my hair slightly, "Kyoki eh?" He let go, causing me to take a step back, "Kyoki...the Noah of Madness, the betrayer." his voice changed instantly to dark and frightening, sending chills down my back, "No. It can't be. You where destroyed." he said slowly.

'Destroyed? Kyoki...what is he-'

'He...he still hates me!' Kyoki's voice yelled.

Suddenly, tears began to flood my face uncontrollably and my body felt cold, 'Kyoki, whats going on?'

There was no answer. Instead Lord Millennium spoke, "Kyoki, how dare you show yourself in my presence. I destroyed you for a reason!"

I took a step back as he held out his hand and a dark purple orb appeared. My eyes widened in fear, but then narrowed as I felt a rush of strength, "I am no betrayer..." I said sternly.

I held out both of my hands up to my face, 'Blades and Knives, Innocence activate!'

Large sharp blades of all sizes shot out of my hands in an uneven manner. They seemed to glow a bright green and produce a large amount of power, "Stop."

Lord Millennium brought down his hand, causing the orb to break and then release into the atmosphere. He stood silent for a moment and then began to chuckle softly, "Innocence and Noah? They have collided..." He stepped forward quickly, "Which means you can't be Kyoki, dear, who are you?"

I paused, eyeing him suspiciously and then spoke, "My name is Alya, wielder of the Innocence. Kyoki, is not me, but-"

"She's the Noah within you." Lord Millennium finished.

I stood silent as he continued, "To be an Exorcist _and_ a Noah I cannot comprehend; but much to speak I must resign of destroying your Innocence, Alya. You are worth much more now then you where before; you're one of a kind."

I deactivated my Innocence and stared at him, "Don't call me an Exorcist! I despise Innocence!"

He chuckled at my statement, "You'll fit in quite well then, Alya."

Suddenly, two creatures of some sort with large pentagons on their foreheads appeared next to Lord Millennium. A moment later, the two creatures stepped forward as Lord Millennium spoke again, "My Akuma will show you to your room, Alya, if you need anything they will be by your side."

I nodded slightly as the two Akuma took my hands and began to lead me away. As we reached two large doors the Earl called, "Oh, and welcome back to the family, Kyoki, you chose a fine host."

-Black Order-

Allen walked into Kamui's office hurriedly, trying to climb over the towers of papers lying on the floor, "Kamui? What's the big emergency?" he asked finally reaching his desk.

Kamui looked lazily at Allen, "Cross hasn't returned yet from his job, have you seen him?"

Allen sighed, "No I haven't...What did he have to do?"

Kamui paused and sat up, "Well I wasn't going to tell you until after Cross returned, but-"

He was interrupted by a loud call at the entrance, "Allen!" it was Lavi, "Allen hide me!"

"L-Lavi!?" Allen asked surprised.

Lavi dived into the pool of papers just as a furious Kanda ran into the room with a bowl of noodles on his head, "Where is that blasted rabbit! I'm going to kill him!"

Kanda's eyes darted around the room until he saw Allen, "What are you looking at!?"

Allen, who seemed completely calm, smirked, "I like your new hat, Kanda."

Kanda glared, "I'll slice your head off, Moyashi if you don't shut up."

"The names ALLEN, Kanda. A.L.L.E.N."

Kanda was about to say something when he spotted a boot sticking out of the piles of papers, "There you are!" Kanda yanked Lavi out by the leg and held him upside down.

"Shit." said Lavi as he looked at Kanda.

"I'm going to kill you, Bookman." Glared Kanda.

"Enough, all of you." said Kamui as he stood up with his mug in his hand, "Kanda, let go of Lavi."

Kanda growled and dropped Lavi, causing stacks of papers to fall over. Lavi sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled up at everyone, "So whats going on, Allen?"

Allen sighed and turned away from the two and back to Kamui, "You where saying, Kamui?"

"Ah yes." He said as he paused and sighed, "I don't know any other way of telling you this, Allen, but...another Noah is being born."

Allen was taken aback and shook his head wide eyed, "Y-you mean someone is turning into a Noah?"

Before Kamui could respond Allen kept shaking his head in disbelief and continued talking, "No, it can't be, Kamui...are you certain?"

Kamui nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so. Two guards from our branch returned wounded from an old orphanage in England. Members of our branch confirmed that what almost killed them was not human, Akuma, or any Noah we have recently encountered. From the information I have gathered, it's a girl of only age 13 who was living in the orphanage. Her name is Alya."

Lavi stood up, now turning serious, "No way...she's younger than Allen."

"There is more." said Kamui, turning away, "The group was working on injections of Innocence."

"Kamui! What where you thinking!?" yelled Kanda stepping in front Allen.

Kamui who looked terrified turned back to them, "N-no! I never knew until recently, please hear me out. Reever is the cause of this. He's apparently been doing this for awhile and has had no success; until recently."

Allen stared wide eyed at what Kamui said, "Both."

There was a long pause, "Noah _and_ Exorcist."

"Is that even possible?"

-Alya-

Alya layed on the edge of a king sized bed. The room she was in was large and dark. The walls and floor were black, the bed a dark grey, and frankly nothing seemed right; everything out of place, like herself.

(Kamui : "Yes, Allen, it is, but it has never ever happened before. To combine two powerful forces into a little girl's body, it's heartbreaking. When her Noah is fully awakened, who knows what will be released into this world."

She rolled over and hugged a pillow that was in front of her, resting her head on the sheets.

(Allen : But won't Cross find her? Fix her? Take her out of this war?"

(Kamui : Allen...Cross was supposed to obtain the girl almost a week ago and if in desperate measures, get rid of her. We can only hope for the best."

Her eyes began to close as she relaxed, her mind drifting off into a deep sleep.

(Allen:What if Innocence is more powerful than the Noah?"

(Kamui: What if the Noah is stronger than the Innocence."

-0-

My eyes burst open. In an instant, my body began to ache. An immense pounding in my head started. The first reaction I had was to scream; to scream at the top of my lungs. I suddenly felt paralyzed and numb below my waist. I quickly clutched the first thing near me and screamed again. Suddenly, tension gripped my hand and I looked up startled to see someone in the darkness. I could hear the voice talking, but I could not make out what it was saying. Everything hurt. Then, a soft hand brushed against my cheek, causing me to flinch slightly. I could make out two bright golden eyes in the darkness, watching me intently. With my free hand I reached up toward the person slowly, but I pulled back and clenched my heart, feeling as if it was breaking, "Aron..." I murmured.

I screamed again, closing my eyes, "Aron!"

"Alya..." whispered the voice.

My eyes shot open. I could feel tears streaming down my eyes and a sudden taste entered my mouth. Blood?

Am I dying? Is this the end?

I could no longer feel any part of my body, but the pain...the pain was still there.

"It hurts, Aron! It hurts!" I could hardly breath, "Please...make it stop."

The soft hand slid off my cheek as my body felt like it was being ripped apart. What was this? Why is this happening?

Then all at once, I could feel my Innocence activate and cut at my skin, but then the pain would just disappear as if I was regenerating. Knive, swords, weapons jabbed into my skin, my innocence spreading throughout my body, cutting through my clothes, my bed, and my flesh. It seemed as if someone was forcing my body to turn inside out. I could feel hot tears blur my eyes and sink down past my cheeks, "Aron..." I paused, "Never...Forget."

I felt my eyes slowly fall shut and the pain start to cleanse before my mind went blank. Everything went blank.

~.~

Alright, so I guess I have A LOT of explaining to do about my absence. I'm not going to get into detail or make up some stupid excuse, but I just haven't had the time with a lot of personal things going on. So I admit, I guess I'm just lazy ZZZZZzzzzzz. Lol, ok then.

So about the story so far. This chapter took a lot of thinking and time to actually get it all typed in the way I tried my best to accomplish. I'm still thinking of what the MAJOR conflict is going to be, but I have a few ideas *.*...dun dun duuuun...

I'd love to hear your thoughts, any comments you'd like to share, it would be highly appreciated ^.^

Thank-you and I hope you have enjoyed 'Forgotten Madness' so far.


End file.
